Dagger's Little Monkey
by Harle
Summary: Stu introduces Dagger and Zidane to eachother. Stu appears to be mad for some reason. Later, Stu has gone missing.........or has he? Zidane goes to his sister's hut to find out where Stu is. Zidane/Dagger ficcy


Dagger's Little Monkey By: Harle  
  
A/N: Hey, are you sure you want to read this????????? Well, if you do, you can flame me all you want for it. Anyways, this story is about the first acquaintance made by Stu. So, yeah be careful because this story has VERY high stupidity.........  
  
Dagger's Little Monkey  
One day Dagger went out for a little walk to see if Stu (Vivi) could come and play. Little did she know that she would meet the one person she loved, (Definitely not Kuja). So, like I was saying, she went to Stu's hole. Surprisingly, he wasn't there, she checked every where but found no Stu. Then she had an idea, maybe he was at the palace park waiting for her. As she thought, he was there. Standing there was Stu and another little boy. Stu came running up to Dagger yelling.  
  
"Hey Dagger, this is my new friend, Zidane!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.  
  
Dagger was just standing there blankly thinking, 'Boy this Zidane is hot!!!!!!!!!' Zidane just stood there blushing, and poking at Stu.  
  
"Hi", said Dagger to afraid to say anything else.  
  
"Hi", Zidane replied, "How are you?"  
  
"Good, how about you?" said Dagger.  
  
Stu stared blankly at both of them thinking, 'They were never this shy, not even when they first met me.'  
  
"Garnet, where are you?????????" called Beatrix.  
  
"Right here, I'm fine......."Dagger replied.  
  
In the next second Beatrix was right next to Dagger ready to kill.  
  
"Leave Princess Garnet alone you princess snatchers or I'll kill ya!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"They're not princess snatchers, they're my friends, well at least Stu is right now. He's the one that took you and I around town to play......." Dagger said.  
  
"Oh yeah, but wasn't his name Vivi?????????" Beatrix replied.  
  
"Yeah, but all my friends call me Stu......." Stu said.  
  
"And who is this cute young feller" said Beatrix.  
  
"Zidane, my name is Zidane Tribal." Zidane replied.  
  
Zidane and Dagger just looked at each other. Then Dagger had a thought, maybe if she got to know him very well then she could marry him when she got older and become queen of Alexandria, and he would be king and they would live happily ever after!!!!!!!!! But that was just a thought.  
  
"Garnet......., Garnet......., DAGGER!!!!!!!!!" Beatrix said.  
  
"Yes Beatrix?????????" Dagger replied.  
  
"We better be getting back to the palace." Beatrix said.  
  
"Uh....... sure....... ok.......er....... I'll see ya around, Zidane!!!!!!!!!" Dagger said.  
  
"Um, ok....... maybe I can come by and see your mansion some time soon" replied Zidane.  
  
"Okee-Day!!!!!!!!!......... I mean, ok......." Beatrix and Dagger walked away and Stu started to cry because Dagger said bye to Zidane and not him.  
  
Later in Stu's hole.......  
  
Knock, knock, knock.......  
  
Stu, "Go away......."  
  
"But Stu, it's me......." "Zidane!?  
  
"Well....... go away, I hate you, friend thief......." He sobbed until it hurt.  
  
"Stu????????? Are you ok....... did I do something wrong or something????????? Stu?????????"  
  
"Yeah you did something wrong, you stole my best friend and made her hate me forever......."  
  
"You mean Dagger????????? Why would she hate you, and even if she did, why would it be my fault?????????"  
  
"If I would have never introduced you two this would have never happened."  
  
While all this was going on, Dagger was sitting in her room thinking about Zidane. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't talk, just think about Zidane. Then Zidane had an idea, 'If I can get Stu and Dagger to make up then Stu wouldn't hate me and Dagger and I can get married!!!!!!!!!' But that was just a thought.  
  
The next day.........  
  
Knock, knock, knock.......  
  
"Stu, it's me again, I have a surprise....... Stuuuu, where are you?????????" Zidane walked into Stu's hole and saw that there was no Stu, only a note taped to his refrigerator.  
  
"Zidane, I figured that you would be coming back, so I left. If you really, really, really, really, really need me, go to your sister's hut. She will tell you where I am if it is really, really, really, really, really important.  
  
From: Stu"  
  
So Zidane went to his sister, Mikoto's, hut. Zidane walked in calling her name. Mikoto came out of the kitchen with some tea.  
  
"Hi, Zidane," Said Mikoto, "Watcha be needin'?"  
  
"I need to know where Stu is," Zidane replied, "He said you would know, and I really, really, really, really, really, really need to talk to him."  
  
"Wrong answer......." And with that Mikoto kicked Zidane out of her hut. Zidane walked back up to the hut .  
  
When Mikoto opened up the door Zidane said, "Why the heck did you kick me out?????????"  
  
"Because on the note it said really a certain amount of times. You didn't say the exact amount of reallys."  
  
So Zidane went back to Stu's hole to count the exact amount of times he wrote really on his note. Then Zidane suddenly realized that he was one really off. So off he went, back to his sister's house, to find Stu where was. So this time he said that he really, really, really, really, really needed to talk to him.  
  
So then Mikoto started laughing at Zidane and said, "You're the dumbest living creature on this planet, he's been right behind you for hours and hours........."  
  
Mikoto laughed hysterically. Zidane turned around to see his best friend Stu standing right behind him.  
  
Zidane felt so dumb and asked, "Why are you mad at me?????????"  
  
Mikoto laughed even harder.  
  
"I never was." Said Stu.  
  
Zidane just stood there blankly, he thought Stu hated him, but just then, Dagger walked up behind Stu!!!!!!!!! In the very end, Zidane figured out that Dagger was part of this test, too. Stu just wanted to see if Zidane was a good friend......... So it all turned out ok for everyone except that Zidane and Dagger never got married because she moved away.......... Zidane had promised her, though, that he would come find her and wed here in the next year. Of course that was crazy because they were only just teenagers, but he was determined.........  
  
Authors note: This is my first story that I've put on Fanfiction.net, but it's not the first story I've ever written. This wasn't anything special and I wanted to make it short, so I did. Like I said before, you can flame me as much as you want, I don't care, this story is a bad one anyways. So Thankies, and I'm surprised you actually read this far........ 


End file.
